How To Be A Heartbreaker
by SoulHorse
Summary: When new student Lucian Heartfilia transfers to Fiore High, resident play girl, Natsumi Dragneel immediately sets her sights on him. Can Lucian resist Natsumi, or will he be another name to add to her list? Genderbend! AU!
1. New

**So, a request that came in a looooonngggg time ago from ObeliskX. I'm so sorry for the wait…and I turned it into multi chap? Yeah, I came up with some other ideas for this, so I'm like, WHY THE HELL NOT? Alrighty ^_^ I hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Lucian eyed his new school nervously. _Oh god, relax, relax, chill,_ he thought, trying to relax his rapidly beating heart.

"Hi there!" a voice chirped from behind him, causing the blonde to squeak in surprise.

The cheerful voice had come from a boy with scruffy blue hair, brown eyes, a rather short stature, and an effeminate body. He wore a high collared, button vest, with a white shirt and pants.

"Are you new?" the bluenette queried curiously.

"Y-yeah…" Lucian stuttered awkwardly.

"Ah, all right then! I'll be your friend and I'll help you," the other beamed. "My name's Levi, but Lev works fine too. What's your name?"

"Lucian, but everyone calls me Luke."

"I like you name! Now, c'mon, I'll show you around!" Levi chirped.

 _Meanwhile…_

Natsumi Dragneel sighed as she twirled a lock of salmon pink hair around her finger.

"I'm bored," she whined, tapping her perfect, glossy nails on her sleep iPhone 6s.

"Text your numerous boyfriends then," her best friend friend/rival, Gray Fullbuster, suggested.

"Ugh, Gray, please shut your bitchy mouth. Nobody gives a shit about your opinion," Natsumi replied sweetly, as she opened her Instagram app.

The other girl sneered, "Repeat that one more time, _please_."

"I _said_ , shut your bitchy, whore mouth because nobody gives a damn about what you think," the pinkette repeated as she finished writing a comment on one of Gray's posts. She tapped 'post', and the comment was added.

The other girl's phone went off and she checked her phone while pulling out a brush to brush her raven hair.

Natsumi smirked as Gray dropped her hairbrush in shock.

"You _bitch_!" she shrieked, lunging for Natsumi.

The pinkette giggled as she tensed herself for the attack,

"Fight me whore!" she taunted.

"Are you two fighting _again_?" an exasperated, yet deadly calm voice demanded.

Natsumi and Gray froze, hands ready to rip each other's hair out. A boy with spiked red hair stood in front of them, arms folded and eyes narrowed. The raven haired girl immediately looped her arms with the other, quickly plastering on a fake smile.

"No, of course not Ezra!" Gray answered innocently.

"We're best friends, why would we?" Natsumi added.

Ezra smiled, relaxing. "Good. We don't want to set a bad example for our new student."

"New student?" the two girls queried.

As if on cue, the front doors opened, with an unfamiliar blonde haired boy coming in with nerdy, blue haired Lev.

The pinkette subconsciously licked her glossy red lips, eyeing the new boy. He was certainly handsome, with tousled blonde hair and innocent brown eyes. _He'll soon be corrupted,_ Natsumi mused idly as she eyed his body. He wore a tight white shirt underneath his open blue vest, exposing his 6-pack.

Natsumi's eyes flashed with dark lust. She would make sure the new boy fell head over heels in love with her. And then, she would break his heart.

 **Again, sorry for the late request ObeliskX! I hope you like the intro to this chapter, because there will be more to come ;) Until next time!**

 **\- Soul**


	2. Feelings

**well i totally forgot this story existed until now oops...anyways, enjoy!**

Natsumi flashed a sweet smile when the new boy looked her way. She smirked in satisfaction when he looked away, face flushed. She watched as Lev started making his rounds with the new boy in tow, introducing him to his new team class, or homeroom class.

At Fiore Academy, the students were separated into 'teams,' or 'guilds.' There were several popular guilds around school, which were Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, and Mermaid Heel.

Some other guilds were Raven Tail, Crime Sorciere, Twilight Ogre, Phantom Lord, Grimoire Heart, Oracion Seis, and Eisenwald; however many of them had been disbanded, due to illegal activity in and out of school.

Raven Tail had assaulted and viciously bullied students outside of school and during school hours, causing the guild to be disbanded and the students within to be expelled. Only one member, Flare Corona, transferred to another team, a lesser known team called Sun Village.

Phantom Lord had been caught sabotaging Fairy Tail during a school festival and even going as far to _stalk_ some of the Fairy Tail members after school and vandalizing other students' possessions. Two of their members, Gally Redfox and Julian Lockser expressed regret for their actions and had done community work, before transferring to Fairy Tail.

Grimoire Heart had assaulted many students of different teams and had done with illegal dealings outside of school. Grimoire Heart dissolved as well, and only two of the students had been saved, which was Ul Milkovich and his adopted brother, Mercelo. They created their own guild with one of the Fernandes sisters, Jela.

The Oracion Seis was one of the richest and most powerful guild in the school, until they were exposed for trying to frame Fairy Tail for a crime. Five members were sentenced to community work, while their guild leader was expelled. The five members, Mackenna, Erika, Soren, Sawaya, and Rihanna had joined Jela, Ul, and Mercelo in Crime Sorciere.

Eisenwald had been caught causing crimes across the nearby Oshibana Town and the entire guild had been expelled from the academy.

Lev finally reached Natsumi, and she flicked her long pink hair.

"And this is Natsumi Dragneel!" Lev introduced. "Natsumi, this is Lucian, or Luke, for short.

Natsumi watched with satisfaction as Luke's face turned bright red.

"Hey there," she waved.

"H-hey…" Luke mumbled shyly.

She smiled at him charmingly, just as Gray Fullbuster pushed Natsumi out of her chair and sat on _her_ desk.

"I'm Grayson, but you can call me Gray. You're Lucian, right?" she flirted.

The pink haired girl glared up at the offending girl.

"Luke, actually. And that wasn't very nice," he replied coolly, walking around the desk to Natsumi. He offered a hand to her.

"You okay there?" he asked.

The girl accepted his hand with a smile. "I'm fine, thanks."

He beamed at her. "No problem." Luke turned to Lev with a grin. "Now, c'mon! You gotta show me the library!"

The two boys headed out the door, chattering cheerfully. As soon as the door closed, Natsumi shoved Gray off her desk viciously.

"What the hell?!" the other girl shrieked.

"Why the hell did _you_ shove _me?!"_ Natsumi shouted. "What is your _problem?!"_

Gray smirked at her. "Well, you seemed to take an interest to that new boy, so I thought I should too."

The pinkette bared her teeth at her frenemy. "Back off. He's _mine."_

"Mmm, how about a bet, Natsie?"

"What kind?"

"Whoever gets Luke to fall for them by the end of the year, wins bragging rights for a year and the right to make the other their slave for a week."

"Deal."

The two girls glared at each other, just as a boy with tousled, dark blue hair approached them shyly. He carefully wrapped an arm around Gray, who immediately shoved his arm off with disgust.

" _God,_ hands off, Julian. Fucking stalker," she growled.

"S-Sorry, Gray-chan! It's j-just that…my love for you was so overwhelming, I couldn't help it!" Julian protested.

Gray sighed. "That's the 97th time this week and like, the _billionth_ time this month! Don't you get what 'no' means?! And seriously! Quit with the Japanese honoraries, you weeaboo!"

"S-sorry Gray…"

The raven haired girl dismissively flipped her hair and walked away. Julian sighed and sat down in the desk behing Natsumi.

"Rough, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah…I've been in love with Gray ever since I've been in Phantom Lord and she helped me see the error of my ways. It's just that she doesn't feel the same!" Julian lamented.

Natsumi smiled kindly at the poor boy. _Seriously, he and Gray would make a good couple…_

"It's alright. One day, she'll fall for you," Natsumi assured.

The depressed boy looked up hopefully. "You really think so?"

She put his hand on his shoulder. "I know so."

x

Luke laughed at something Lev said.

"Gosh, no way Gray and Natsumi did something like that! They just seemed so…so…assured and calm!"

Lev nodded seriously. "The longer you're here, the more you'll experience fights between Natsumi and Gray."

"Like…cat fights?" Luke queried.

His new friend shook his head. "No, like _actual_ fights. Like fist fights and all out brawls and social media fire."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, I know right? Anyways, I'm glad we have Ezra Scarlet, class rep, to stop them. He usually stops the fights before they get _real_ bad."

Luke chuckled nervously. "I hope I don't get in the middle of one…"

Lev eyed his blonde friend before smirking and looking away. _Seems you already have…_

Just as they reached the library, the door opened. A girl with long, messy black hair and several piercings in her ears and over her eyebrows strode out. She had crimson eyes and wore black and gray ripped clothes.

"H-hey, Gally," Lev stuttered.

She nodded at him, acknowledging his greeting, before leaving. As soon as Luke decided she was far enough, he turned on his friend.

"You lllllike her!" he teased.

Lev blushed and looked away. "I-it's not like that! She's way too out of my league…" A tick mark appeared on his forehead. "AND DON'T ROLL YOUR TONGUE LIKE THAT!"

Luke laughed and they entered the library together.

x

At lunch, Lev led Luke to the Fairy Tail table, where everyone was laughing and talking. Luke stopped midway.

"What's wrong Luke?" Lev asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Won't it be too awkward? I mean…I'm new and all…"

Just then, a shout came from the table.

"Oi! New Kid! Luke!" an unfamiliar voice shouted.

He blinked up to see a handsome looking boy with curling brown hair. He wore nothing but an open turquoise vest and orange pants and seemed to be chugging bottle…was that alcohol?

"Come here and sit!" he shouted.

Lev offered him a smile. "See? Everyone is welcome here."

Luke relaxed and headed over to the table with Lev.

x

"I'm Carl Alberona," the boy with curled brown hair said, as he chugged his bottle.

"Luke. Nice to meet you," he smiled.

Carl tipped his bottle towards Luke. "Want some?"

"What is it…? It's not alcohol, is it? I mean…alcohol is against the rules…"

Carl laughed and shook his head. "Hell naw! It's Cherry Coke, dude!"

Luke took the bottle and took a sip. Carl was right; it was Coke. He handed the bottle back to Carl, who leaned over and winked at him.

"Although…I can't promise that it has a tad bit of vodka in there."

Luke offered him a smile and turned to talk to someone else who was calling his name.

"I'm Maven Vermillion!" a boy with wavy blonde hair called from across the table.

"Lauren Dreyar," a girl with a blonde pixie cut and a scar called.

"Elfie Strauss!" A pretty, petite girl with silver hair and dark skin waved shyly at him.

The young boy with dark blue hair shook his hand politely. "I'm Wally Marvell."

There was a Michael Strauss, the oldest out of the three Strauss siblings, and his brother Lyndon Strauss.

A boy with long purple hair smiled and waved, introducing him self as Kyle. Luke's head spun, trying to remember everyone's names at once. Lev smiled sympathetically at the blonde boy.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of everyone…eventually."

Luke returned the smile, albeit more nervously. "I hope so…it's just a lot to take in," he admitted.

Just then, his eyes caught sight of a familiar girl in the crowd of students.

"Lori?" he gasped, eyeing a pretty girl with bushy orange hair.

"Luke!" she shouted.

The two old friends embraced. A boy with windswept pink hair followed behind Lori with a soft smile. Lori had pulled away and introduced her boyfriend, Aren.

Lori smiled and sat down next to Luke and Lev, and they joined the cheerful conversation with the others.

Just then, a girl's voice interrupted the conversation.

"Yo!"

Almost half the table turned to smile at the girl.

"Yo! Natsumi!"

Luke's eyes grew wide at the pretty, pink haired girl. He could feel his heartbeat accelerate, just as it had in the classroom when he first met her.

 _What is this feeling?_

 **sorry this isn't too much development here...hopefully, you can figure out most of the name switching, since I added in last names. Here's a key for the ones without the last names:**

 **Lori - Loke/Leo**

 **Aren - Aries**

 **Kyle - Kinana**

 **Mercelo - Meredy**

 **Mackenna - Midnight/Macbeth**

 **Erika - Erik/Cobra**

 **Soren - Sorano/Angel**

 **Sawaya - Sawyer/Racer**

 **Rihanna - Hot-Eye/Richard Buchanan**

 **Yup, that's it! Hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter!**

 **\- Love, Soul**


End file.
